


Of fire and rain

by visbs88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Timeline, COWT-verse, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, London, cursing, life on the streets, mild violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: La notte era umida e fredda, in quel modo pesante e appiccicoso che solo l'aria piena di fumi e olezzi della periferia di Londra poteva avere; nel tunnel era buio pesto. Hush si soffiò il naso, si ficcò il fazzoletto in tasca e si liberò del cappuccio che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto alzato. Si sentiva bagnata da capo a piedi, dai ciuffi di capelli che rompevano le balle spiattellandosi sulla sua fronte agli anfibi dalle suole umidicce. Si era beccata l'unico momento di pioggia intensa mentre era per strada: adesso si era tutto ridotto ad aghetti d'acqua fitti fitti e quasi impalpabili, che però ronzavano tutti insieme mentre si schiantavano a terra. Il soffitto del tunnel gocciolava con un irritanteplick plick placksull'acqua del canale che scorreva là dentro e sulle banchine di pietra.“Odio la vita. Odio questo stupido Paese.”Beh, poco importava. Avrebbe comunque tentato il suo esperimento, sempre che l'umidità non mandasse tutto a donnacce. Cosa molto probabile.





	Of fire and rain

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa all'ottava settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per la prima missione sul COWT-verse.  
> ... I tried XD non sono per niente esperta del resto dell'universo della Lande (ho letto i riassunti, ma ancora non ho ben chiare le caratterizzazioni di certi personaggi), e quindi eccomi a buttare giù qualcosina sulla team leader che mi è capitata e di cui mi sono innamorata alla follia pressoché all'istante. Niente, Hush è bellissima, questa storia un po' meno, non va quasi a parare da nessuna parte... ma spero non sia un completo disastro e di strappare almeno un sorriso di fronte al suo essere così preziosamente problematica.

La notte era umida e fredda, in quel modo pesante e appiccicoso che solo l'aria piena di fumi e olezzi della periferia di Londra poteva avere; nel tunnel era buio pesto. Hush si soffiò il naso, si ficcò il fazzoletto in tasca e si liberò del cappuccio che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto alzato. Si sentiva bagnata da capo a piedi, dai ciuffi di capelli che rompevano le balle spiattellandosi sulla sua fronte agli anfibi dalle suole umidicce. Si era beccata l'unico momento di pioggia intensa mentre era per strada: adesso si era tutto ridotto ad aghetti d'acqua fitti fitti e quasi impalpabili, che però ronzavano tutti insieme mentre si schiantavano a terra. Il soffitto del tunnel gocciolava con un irritante _plick plick plack_ sull'acqua del canale che scorreva là dentro e sulle banchine di pietra.

“ _Odio la vita. Odio questo stupido Paese._ ”

Beh, poco importava. Avrebbe comunque tentato il suo esperimento, sempre che l'umidità non mandasse tutto a donnacce. Cosa molto probabile.

Accese la torcia che aveva in mano ed esaminò la parete di fronte a lei: intonaco screpolato, qualche sporadico mattone, perlopiù una sorda superficie liscia e grigiastra. Allungò una mano per toccarla e decise che era abbastanza asciutta; a quel punto frugò all'interno del suo giaccone e tirò fuori la bomboletta spray su cui aveva lavorato per tutta la settimana – maneggiando e inalando e manipolando magia fino ad averne la nausea, _yikes._ Ma l'involucro rosso scuro, della stessa sfumatura della sua felpa, le ricordò che forse ne era valsa la pena.

Tolse il tappo, agitò la bomboletta un paio di volte e poi alzò il braccio.

Alla prima pressione del suo dito una fiammata di un arancione intenso illuminò il tunnel come un lampo – “ _Porco cazzo, ci ho messo troppo fuoco?!_ ”, si domandò Hush in un istante di panico. Ma la vernice – o come si voleva chiamare quella miscela che aveva creato – attecchì al muro: una striscia di scintille rosse e oro, sfavillanti come carboni ardenti o come pietre preziose. Un arco che brillava di luce propria e pareva giusto giusto sul punto di aprirsi e rivelare le budella dell'inferno. Passarono diversi secondi e il bagliore non si affievolì.

– Sì, cazzo! – esclamò Hush a mezza voce, chiudendo il pugno in un gesto di vittoria. Dio, l'arte era l'unica cosa bella rimasta in quel mondo di merda.

E quella era proprio opera sua, un gioiello, dovette dirsi. In teoria, quel fuoco era più falso del sorriso del re: non avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di bruciare neanche un pezzo di legno messo in sua completa balia. Tuttavia, lei non si fidava ancora di allungare una mano e toccare la linea che aveva tracciato: adesso faceva più caldo, là vicino, il che la portò a intuire che ci fossero ancora dei dettagli da perfezionare. Ma c'era tempo.

Nel frattempo, cosa avrebbe fatto? Cominciò a mordicchiarsi l'interno della bocca, lanciando un'occhiata di sbieco alla notte schifosa e ai tremuli bagliori di finestre lontane che si vedevano all'uscita di quel buco in cui si era rifugiata. Era un tempo davvero orrido, e aveva come l'impressione che tutta quell'umidità avrebbe rovinato il suo lavoro peggio di un acquazzone vero e proprio – un conto era un dipinto lavato via e buonanotte, un altro era vedere il graffito deformarsi e sciuparsi a poco a poco... in quella _location_ così grama, tra l'altro: perfetta per sperimentare, ma decisamente non degna di ospitare un'opera completa, perché là sotto non passavano neanche i ratti, fra poco. E Hush avrebbe preferito non sprecare tutta la sua nuova formula per nulla: disegnò qualche altro tratto, provando a premere di più o di meno sulla bomboletta, e fu soddisfatta degli effetti che seguirono, ma decise ben presto di fermarsi lì. Le stava venendo l'ispirazione per trasformare quel fuoco in una chioma di donna, forse in una specie di gorgone fiammeggiante, ma per ottenere un risultato all'altezza della sua media avrebbe avuto bisogno di altre sfumature dello stesso genere di vernice. “ _Così, potrebbe venirne fuori un capolavoro._ ”

Che sarebbe svanito in fretta, cancellato dal tempo o di proposito da qualche sfigato agente pubblico; e comunque lei non si sarebbe potuta fermare ad ammirarlo: un simile concentrato di magia avrebbe fatto scalpore, meglio dileguarsi subito dopo l'esecuzione. Se lo sarebbe goduto dai giornali. Sarebbe arrivata in prima pagina? Era il caso di lasciare una bella firma? Quale sarebbe stato il soggetto, di preciso?

Era una bella sensazione, fare progetti simili. Peccato che il genere umano dovesse sempre arrivare a frantumarle le gonadi.

Il suono di passi sulla pietra la rese all'istante un fascio di nervi. Si girò a guardare da dove provenissero, accendendo la torcia e stringendo le labbra.

– Ohi – protestò una voce femminile – Non accecarmi con quella roba.

Hush non la riconobbe: era una ragazza alta e piuttosto secca, vestita con dei leggings e un giubbotto informe quanto il suo. Malgrado stesse strizzando gli occhi contro la luce che Hush non aveva spostato, continuò a camminare – aveva due gambe sottili come stuzzicadenti che risultavano ancora più minute per via degli enormi anfibi che portava ai piedi. Aveva i capelli tinti di rosa e acconciati in una cresta e Hush individuò subito tre piercing, due sul labbro inferiore e uno sul sopracciglio.

Beh, non era la pula, almeno. Quei bastardi non avrebbero mai accettato qualcuno di conciato così tra i loro ranghi, mai, neanche per usarlo come spia: non collaboravano con i rifiuti della società, loro.

– Yo – la chiamò di rimando, brusca – Ho raccolto merda e schifezze fino all'altro giorno perché il giudice ha detto che non posso prendere a calci chi mi rompe i coglioni. Io non sono d'accordo, ma non voglio grane per un po', quindi fuori dalle balle.

– Cazzo, sei aggressiva – rispose l'altra ragazza, mettendosi le mani in tasca e sorridendole. Aveva gli occhi truccati di nero e denti un po' troppo grandi – Scialla. Girovagavo di qua. Stai facendo magia?

Era ormai abbastanza vicina perché Hush potesse spegnere la torcia e continuare a osservarla al bagliore della sua vernice speciale. Continuava a non essere per niente entusiasta di essere stata interrotta e scoperta.

– Che ne sai di magia? – sibilò, scontrosa, tutta sulla difensiva. Come se non sapesse quanti pregiudizi ci fossero contro i pazzoidi che facevano incantesimi, eh? Perché lei non aveva già abbastanza problemi, scappata di casa e leggermente sociopatica com'era.

– So che questa è una figata – fece la tizia, accennando con la testa ai segni luminosi sul muro – Non è la solita roba fluorescente.

– Già. Devo ancora fare test sugli esseri umani, però. Quindi o mi dici che vuoi o comincio da te.

– E che cazzo, calmati, ti ho detto – sbottò l'altra, prima di sputare un chewing-gum per terra – Ti sembro pericolosa?

In tutta oggettività, no: la tipa sembrava solo una cazzona di strada un po' più appariscente di lei, che preferiva starsene alla larga dall'umanità e confondersi col panorama di Londra – grigio e insignificante, con giusto qualche macchia di rosso qua e là. Ma comunque, Hush non faceva sconti a nessuno. Si fidava di due persone, due di numero, e non avrebbe allargato il cerchio tanto in fretta.

– Mi stai disturbando – borbottò alla fine – Questa è roba privata.

– È un posto pubblico, però. Devo vendere. Sei tu che devi sloggiare. O vuoi comprare qualcosa?

“ _Oh, questa è bella._ ”

Da un lato, era un poco rassicurata dal fatto che Cresta Rosa non sarebbe andata a sbandierare ai quattro venti ciò che aveva visto – le avrebbero chiesto _dove_ , e lei non poteva svelare il suo prezioso punto di vendita proprio a tutti, giusto? E, di fatto, Hush era stata giusto sul punto di andarsene prima che quella arrivasse. Ma che un branco di drogati si mettesse a contrattare proprio davanti a uno dei suoi segreti, porco cane, non le andava bene per niente.

– Ok, vecchia, facciamo così – decise di tagliare corto – O mi paghi fior di quattrini, e ti occupi tu di ripulire qua prima che arrivino i tuoi amichetti, oppure vi butto tutti nel canale. Fregacazzi, a me.

Cresta Rosa la guardò di sbieco, tirando fuori da una tasca un pacchetto di sigarette.

– Da quanto tempo sei sulla strada? – le chiese, con una smorfia – Come sei sopravvissuta con una simile faccia di culo?

– Grazie alla mia faccia di culo – ribatté Hush – Allora? Che vogliamo fare?

– Non so, ciccia – fece quella, alzando le spalle e facendo un tiro di sigaretta – Non ho soldi qua. Solo roba e queste tette. Ti interessano?

“ _Per il culo di re William, donna._ ”

Come era passata dal volere una proficua – per quanto piovosa – notte di riflessione artistica a sentirsi proporre una scopata di basso livello? Era pur vero che non si divertiva da un po' in quel senso, ma quella tizia strillava malattie veneree da tutti i pori e pure tutti i buchi, per restare in tema. E Hush manco sapeva se le donne le piacessero davvero; era confusa sui propri gusti ma non le interessava chiarirli, visto che più aveva occasione di comportarsi in modo scandaloso per Sua Maestà e Sua Maestà Ancora Più Importante Il Signor “Sono Tuo Padre”, più lei era felice.

Comunque, presto i clienti di quella zoccoletta sarebbero arrivati, e la situazione per lei si sarebbe complicata – non poteva prevedere che genere di gente sarebbe stata. Piuttosto incosciente, Cresta Rosa, a presentarsi lì senza neanche...

Credeva che si stesse rimettendo le sigarette in tasca, ma la coincidenza di quel pensiero e il fugace scintillio che intravide si incastrarono insieme con un click molto secco nel suo cervello. Un click che suonò come un'istantanea bestemmia.

Ma certo che doveva essere armata. Stupida lei a non averla presa a pugni in bocca prima.

Per fortuna, non c'era competizione: la pistola le fu ben presto puntata in faccia, ma il cane non era ancora stato abbassato quando Hush mise in pratica ben volentieri le proprie minacce. “ _Stiamo a vedere, eh?_ ”

La fiammata quasi la accecò e uno strillo assordante invase il tunnel, seguito dal boato di uno sparo partito a casaccio; Hush si era già messa fuori traiettoria e poi ripiombò sulla stronza con un calcio dritto sul polso, evitando per un soffio le fiamme che si stavano avviluppando al suo giubbotto. E alla sua faccia. La cagna non smetteva di urlare.

“ _Uh. Quindi fa male. Capito._ ”

La pistola era ormai per terra e Hush non perse altro tempo: un altro calcio ben assestato e spedì fiamme e vittima dentro al canale, sperando che così chiudesse la bocca, anche se le sarebbe piaciuto se fosse crepata. A quel punto, rimaneva solo da fuggire a gambe levate, lasciandola sguazzare coi topi, magari facendo amicizia.

“ _'Fanculo, però, eh._ ”

Ci sarebbe mai stato un dannato momento della sua vita in cui i suoi simili non le avrebbero sfracellato l'anima? Adesso doveva svanire in periferia, trasferirsi in toto o cosa? Che diamine. A peggiorare le cose, riprese pure a piovere forte, rendendo le ringhiere scivolose e più difficili da scavalcare.

“ _Odio la fottuta vita,_ ” si ripeté.

Era definitivo. Ma almeno aveva confermato a se stessa di essere pronta a darle fuoco.

 


End file.
